El juego del rey
by Haru D. Scarlet
Summary: Una gran celebración, mucho sake y el juego del rey pueden traer algunas consecuencias a los dos más serios del barco, cuando una orden los ponga en aprietos a ambos.


Era un día como cualquier otro en el grand line, extrañamente el clima estaba soleado. Perfecto para hacer una fiesta y ¿Cómo no celebrar? Si la tripulación acababa de pelear con 3 buques de la marina, ganando esa pelea.

Por lo que desde hace ya un par de horas la tripulación completa se había dedicado a celebrar con comida y mucho sake. Aunque esta vez toda era distinto, ya que no solo Zoro, Sanji y Nami estaban bebiendo sake como era su costumbre, sino que extrañamente Robin también lo hacía. Bueno de hecho todos lo estaban haciendo (menos Chopper) y a juzgar por el ambiente a mas de uno ya de le habían pasado las copas.

-¡VAMOS BROOK CANTA OTRA CANCION! – ordenaba Franky quien estaba Super contento bailando junto a Chopper gracias a los efectos del alcohol.

-¡AI FRANKY SAN! – contesto el esqueleto tocando su guitarra mientras los demás bebían y reían en la mesa que esta puesta en la cubierta.

-¡hay que jugar un juego chicos! – exclamo de repente la navegante totalmente ebria.

-que magnífica idea Nami-sawn – respondió Sanji con ojos en forma de corazón.

-y ¿Qué jugaremos? – pregunto Usopp un tanto curioso por las ideas que pudiera tener la navegante en ese estado.

-si Nami ¿Qué jugaremos? – pregunto también curioso el capitán.

-vamos a jugar….- decía misteriosa mientras de entre sus pechos sacaba 9 papeles con números escritos en ellos.- ¡el juego del rey! – dijo emocionada.

-¿el juego del rey? – Pregunto Luffy curioso.- ¿Cómo se juega eso? – pregunto.

-el juego del rey- hablo Robin.- se trata de que cierto número de personas tomaran un papel al azar, todos los papeles tienen un numero menos uno. El único papel que no tiene un número tiene una corona que indicara que esa persona es el rey.- explico la arqueóloga.

-¿solo eso? – pregunto Luffy un tanto decepcionado.

-no solo eso Luffy ….- hablo la navegante con cierta malicia en su tono de voz.- aquel que le toque ser el rey, podrá dar órdenes a los demás sin importa lo ridículo que sean .

-ooooo ya entiendo, entonces ¡juguemos! – Ordeno Luffy.- ¡OE, FRANKY, BROOK, CHOPPER! ¡¿NO QUIEREN JUGAR?! – les pregunto Luffy pero ellos declinaron ya que estaban muy entretenidos en sus cosas.- bueno entonces solo seremos nosotros 6…..- dijo Luffy.

-espera, yo nunca dije que yo jugaría.- dijo Zoro en tono de fastidio, pues si bien él había estado con ellos desde que comenzó la celebración, él no quería jugar eso, pues no quería ni imaginar qué tipo de cosas le mandaría a hacer Nami, si ya de por si cuando está bien le da órdenes, ahora bajo los efectos del sake no quería ni imaginar lo que le va a mandar a hacer.

-vamos Zoro, será divertido.- dijo Luffy casi como una súplica.

-tch déjalo Luffy, el marimo tiene miedo.- dijo Sanji burlón ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del espadachín.

-¿Qué dijiste erocook? – gruño molesto el espadachín.

-lo que escuchaste gallina.- dijo Sanji chocando cabeza con Zoro.

-está bien….- respondió Zoro.- no tengo miedo de nadie y se los probare.

-¡YOSH! ¡Entonces comencemos el juego! .- ordeno Luffy.

Y asi, Nami extendió los papeles ocultando en su mano el número de cada uno de estos. Los demás tratando de elegir sabiamente tomaron uno y…

-¡NO ES JUSTO NAMI! ¿POR QUE TU SACASTE LA CORONA?! – le reclamo Luffy mientras Nami reía un poco maniática.

-¡CALLATE LUFFY! .- le regaño Sanji mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡no ves que Nami swan tiene que dar las ordenes como la reina que es!.- dijo eso ultimo con los ojos en forma de corazón.

-patético…- susurro Zoro al ver el comportamiento de Sanji mientras Robin reía por lo dicho por Zoro, pues había sido la única que lo había escuchado.

-de cualquier forma yo soy el rey, así que mi primera orden será…..- rio un poco bajo, acercando un poco su tarro, como si planeara algo.- ¡que el número uno y tres se besaran….!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pues de la impresión de que Nami iba a ser el rey, nadie se detuvo a ver quién había sacado esos número, así que cuando todos revisaron sus respectivos papeles, valla sorpresa que se llevaron.

-¡¿PERO POR QUE?! – reclamo Sanji.

-no es mi número así que no me importa shishishi rio Luffy antes de morder un pedazo de carne.

-tampoco el mío, pero…..- hablo Usopp viendo como Zoro se sonrojaba por completo, mientras que Robin solo rio.- "creo que aquí va a haber un problema".- rio Usopp un tanto nervioso.

-valla sorpresa…- dijo Robin en medio de una risa mientras veía al espadachín sonrojarse.

-¿los números son de ustedes?…..- hablo un poco sorprendida. Sanji al ver la reacción de Nami, tubo la esperanza de que ella declinara la orden pero…...- ¡entonces ¿Qué esperan? Sigan mi orden!...- rio la navegante levantando su tarro.

Mientras que en la cara de Sanji se dibujaba una cara de horror, Zoro tenía una más de impresión y nerviosismo. No es que fuera cobarde pero seguir una orden de ese tipo, ni mucho menos fuera que no le atrajera Robin. Es decir; a los ojos del espadachín ella era una mujer bastante atractiva, muy hermosa y también muy inteligente. Y bueno el solo era un tonto que le gusta beber y que se suele perder con facilidad, así que….

-Zoro….- se escuchó a la morena llamar al espadachín sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Zoro iba a voltear a verla pero ella tiernamente le tomo de su barbilla obligándolo a verla de frente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo mujer? – pregunto nervioso el espadachín, pero Robin solo rio un poco.

-tenemos que seguir la orden.- respondió, era obvio que ella al igual que Nami ya estaban un poco pasadas de copas pero aun así….

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO MARIMO!- amenazo Sanji mientras que detrás de él Nami seguía alentándolos a que siguieran. Usopp solo veía todo un tanto nervioso y fastidiado. Y Luffy se había retirado por un poco de comida.

-oe…Robin….- hablo Zoro nervioso pues la arqueóloga cada vez estaba más cerca de él. De verdad iban a besarse pero…..

-¡YA DETENGANCE DE UNA VEZ! – grito Sanji, separando a Zoro de Robin.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – gruño Zoro en tono molesto, pero Sanji solo mantenía su mirada baja.

-no puedo permitir que una bella dama como lo es Robin-chawn bese a un estúpido marimo como tú, así que…..- Sanji levanto la mirada y con una cara con corazones en los ojos y con los labios estirados intento ir hacia Robin.- ¡YO BESARE A ROBIN-CHAWN!

-¡OE! – le grito Zoro intentando detenerlo pero Nami se le adelanto.

-¡YA DEJATE DE TUS IDIOTECES! – le grito Nami a Sanji dándole un golpe que lo saco volando hasta donde estaba Luffy, haciéndolos chocar y que a Luffy se le callera su carne.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONOS TE OCURRE SANJI?!- le grito Luffy mientras un chichón humeante se asomaba por su cabeza al igual que a Sanji.- ¡MI CARNE SE CALLO POR TU CULPA!- reclamaba el capitán.

-¡AHORITA TU CARNE NO ES IMPORTANTE!- le contesto Sanji tomándolo de su camisa y Luffy hiso lo mismo con el.

-¡¿CÓMO DE QUE NO ES IMPORTANTE?! ¡LA COMIDA SIMPRE VA A HACER IMPORTANTE, IDOTA!- y así comenzó una pelea entre los dos.

-oe creo deberían de clamarse….

-¡SANJI POR TU CULPA ELLOS NO PUDIERON SEGUIR MI ORDEN!- le grito Nami a Sanji mientras los veía pelear.

-¡NO CREO QUE ESO SE IMPORTANTE AHORA! – reclamo Usopp, pero Nami seguía insistiendo en que lo era, ahora comenzando una pelea con Usopp.

-valla desastre…- dijo Zoro en un tono de fastidio.- era por estas cosas que no quería jugar.

-pero aun así, aun no cumplimos la orden del rey…- menciono Robin con una ligera sonrisa. Zoro volteo a verla y soltó un suspiro.

-¿aun sigues con eso? – pregunto mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

-bueno, hace rato dijiste que no le tenías miedo a nada.- le recordó la arqueóloga.- pero si no quieres, está bien.

-no es eso, es solo que….- el espadachín ya no sabía cómo excusarse, todo estaba hecho un desastre y probablemente al siguiente día nadie recordaría nada, así que ¿Qué más daba?- está bien…- hablo Zoro para la sorpresa de Robin acercándose a ella y dejando sus labios a cm de juntarse.- espero no te arrepientas…- dijo Zoro.

-jamás lo aria….- contesto Robin antes de juntar los labios de ambos, olvidándose de todo el desastre que ocurría a un lado de ellos.

Al separarse ambos se miraron y por un momento todo se detuvo para Zoro cuando al separarse Robin recargo su frente con la de él.

-me gustas…-susurro la mujer el asombro del espadachín, que no caía en cuenta de todo lo estaba diciendo, lo decía de verdad o era solo por el alcohol que había bebido.

Lentamente ella tomo su mano y lo comenzó a guiar hacia las habitaciones, lejos de donde los demás estaban. Desapareciendo el resto de la tarde y noche.

**Al día siguiente**

Por la mañana en la cubierta todos habían amanecido esparcidos por toda la cubierta. Franky estaba desparramado a unos 2 metros de la entrada del acuario, con Chopper durmiendo en su pecho y a Brook durmiendo recargado en él. Sanji estaba en las escaleras durmiendo, abrazado a una botella de vino. Usopp estaba cerca del lado derecho del barco durmiendo con la cara empinada hacia el mar (como cuando uno se queda dormido en el wc en las fiestas). Finalmente estaba Nami quien estaba recargada en uno de los árboles, durmiendo con un Luffy que descansaba su cabeza en el regazo de su navegante.

Este era el panorama general pero para el espadachín y la arqueóloga había sido una historia distinta. Ambos estaban amaneciéndose en la cama de Robin, acurrucados uno junto al otro. Hasta que los rayos del sol que se filtraban por una ventana, hicieron que Robin fuera despertando poco apoco. Sentía algo de dolor de cabeza pero era leve, intento incorporarse pero sintió que algo la retenía. Robin se volteo ligeramente para ver quién era su captor y su sorpresa fue grande al ver al espadachín durmiendo plácidamente abrazado a ella.

Robin al principio no recordaba nada de cómo era que habían terminado así, pero cuando lo hiso, solo soltó una ligera risa, que hiso que Zoro se moviera un poco molesto, girándose hacia el otro lado debido al sol.

-me levanto en cinco minutos, solo cierren la puerta.- hablo el espadachín, seguramente pensando que estaba en la habitación de los chicos.

Robin volvió a reír por tal respuesta, pero supuso que era normal. Ni ella recordaba bien como habían terminado así pero eso no importaba, lo resolverían después. Robin se incorporó, sentándose en la cama, usando la sabana para cubrirse.

-espera…aquí no es….- Casi como un rayo Zoro intento incorporarse pero al ver a Robin sentada en la cama junto a él, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la cama.

-¿estás bien kenshi-san?- rio Robin cuando vio caer a Zoro.

-si…- contesto sobándose la cabeza pero en un momento se quedó viendo a la arqueóloga.- Robin….- le llamo desviando la mirada y levantándose sin percatarse que.

-Zoro estas desnudo.- rio Robin al ver como la cara del espadachín se tornaba completamente roja, mientras el buscaba algo con que cubrirse. Al final Zoro termino tomando una almohada de la cama para cubriéndose.

-maldición….-gruñía el espadachín al haber quedado en ridículo.- primero no despierto en mi habitación y luego lo que creí un sueño, al parecer es verdad….

-¿un sueño? – pregunto Robin y Zoro se maldijo por haber dicho eso en voz alta.

-no….no es que…-intentaba explicarse pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.- escucha, es solo que ayer estabas ya sabes…..algo pasada de copas y pensé que tal vez no recordaras nada de esto y…..

Zoro fue interrumpido por la mano de Robin, la cual se posó en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

-está bien Zoro, recuerdo todo….- le aseguro la mujer sorprendiendo al espadachín. Mientras que ella le dedicaba una sonrisa- no te preocupes. Como dije ayer, no me arrepiento de nada.- ella se acercó un poco más y aplicando un poco de fuerza, hiso que Zoro se inclinara lo suficiente para poder besarlo.

Zoro tardo un poco en reaccionar, pero al final termino cediendo, dejando de lado la almohada que había tomado, para poder sujetar a la mujer de la cintura. Poco a poco el espadachín fue recostando de nuevo Robin y ella se aferraba al cuello de él. Cuando se separaron Zoro pego su frente a la de ella.

-sabes, esto me gusta pero si Nami o el erocock nos encuentran, ahora si estaré en problemas.- rio Zoro al igual que Robin.

-los demás aún no están despiertos.- informo la mujer- Bueno solo Luffy pero a juzgar por donde está, no creo que se levante en un tiempo.- rio Robin mientras sostenía el rostro del espadachín.

-entonces no importa si nos quedamos otro poco aquí…- hablo Zoro acercándose a el rostro de la mujer.

-por supuesto que no.- sonrió antes de besar de nuevo al espadachín.

Definitivamente esto era el inicio de algo muy grande, algo que los dos esperaban desde hace mucho y ahora podían disfrutar gracias al juego del rey.

Jejeje bueno este es el primer Fic que publico aquí y ¿Qué mejor que de mi pareja favorita? ¿no?

Está de más decir que hice esta historia basada en una mini historia que me encontré hace un tiempo en Tumblr, la verdad la vi hace mucho pero de igual manera me gusto a pesar de no tener diálogos (De hecho la imagen de este fic pertenece a esa mini historia)

En fin, espero subir pronto otra historia que hice basada en la Novela de Ace. Así como otros fics que ya tengo escritos.

Ahora si me despido, que pasen unos nuenos días, tardes o noches y nos leeremos luego J


End file.
